Snowbaby
by Browndoggy03
Summary: OneShot, total JavaJunkie! Luke and Lorelai take a walk and a talk, and snow decides their destiny.


**Author Note: This takes place a little bit before Clamor and Clangor, in season four. A total JavaJunkie. Hope you like!**

Snowbaby

Lorelai woke to the smell of snow seeping through the windows. A smile that the Cheshire cat couldn't beat, she threw the covers off of her bed, now giving a damn where they landed. She bound down the steps and out of her front door. It wasn't snowing yet, but it was going to start. And soon. She could feel it.

She looked back at the empty house and sighed. Rory wasn't here to walk, play and just enjoy the snow with her. She was off at collage, pursuing her dreams. She was so unbelievably happy for her daughter, but she missed her. So much. It was like having a constant heartache, growing less and less painful everyday. She understood. She wasn't losing her daughter. She wasn't. She was just…temporarily misplacing her. It was funny, she went from seeing and spending time with her best friend one day, to only seeing her on Fridays and occasional weekends.

Lorelai sighed and went back in the house. She threw on a jacket and some shoes. She was going to take a walk and enjoy the snow. She could walk with Rory another day. Now was time for Lorelai to have fun with her gift.

Walking through the gazebo, she saw lights glowing from Luke's. She looked up at the church clock and saw that it was 2:27 AM. What was Luke doing awake?

_Oh no_, she thought. _What if he got back together with Nicole? _ Lorelai couldn't figure out why exactly that made her so worried. And another emotion. What was it? Ah yes, jealousy.

_No, I am NOT thinking about Luke like that. No..way._

As she got closer to the diner, she saw someone at one of the tables. One person. Luke. He wasn't with Nicole. He was alone. At...2:35? _God, Lorelai. You are SO not relieved that he's alone. So not. That's just…not…not…ugh. _

Lorelai shook her head of emotions. She majorly needed to stop having mind battles. With herself! _Might as well call that dead therapist guy, because I'm going crazy._

Lorelai was getting closer to the diner, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She didn't understand why-this was Luke. She saw Luke every single day of her life. Her best friend, Luke. Thinking this thought, her stomach rippled. He _was_ her best friend, wasn't he? I mean, after Rory of course, but he was always there for him. Always. No questions asked. Getting close enough to get a good view of him, she realized that he was upset. He was sitting at a table, his head in his hands, and seemed to be talking to himself.

_This is it, _she thought. _My chance. My chance to show Luke that I can be here for him too. I can. I will._

Walking up to the door, she tried to open the knob. It was locked, naturally. She tapped on the window, three times. Luke's head jerked out of his hands and looked up at the door quizzically. She gave him a soft smile, and waved with two fingers. She jerked her head in the direction of the door, implying him to open it. He stood up slowly, wincing as his knee's cracked. He must have been sitting there a long time.

Opening the door, he looked at Lorelai like she was out of her mind. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "I was taking a walk."

"At 3:00 AM?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you know me…" Lorelai said, looking at his wrinkled brows. God, how could he be so gorgeous at 3 AM? _Oh my lord. I did not just say that, did I? I must not be thinking clearly._

"Yes, I do, that's why I'm a bit disturbed here. Why exactly are you, of all people, walking at this hour?" Luke said, even more confused.

Lorelai sighed, breathing in slowly. "Snow. It's about to snow."

"Right 'cause that explains everything." Luke rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. Lorelai's stomach flip-flopped. _He _so _just smiled at me._

"Uhm…want to join me?" Lorelai asked, looking into his deep blue eyes. His adorable blue eyes. _Stop it, Gilmore._

Luke looked at the diner, and sighed. "Sure," He said softly and stepped outside, with her.

After a couple minutes in silence, walking around town, she asked him.

"Uhm Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke answered, looking at his feet.

"Why…if you don't mind me asking, why were you up at 3 am? Looking well…depressed?" Lorelai asked, softly.

Luke was quiet for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm so messed up. You know, Nicole came in the diner a couple weeks ago? She didn't want our relationship to be over. Just because of the marriage. She wanted to put it off, and just go back to us. Dating. I guess I felt the same way because we started again. I'm not sure if it was my heart was in it entirely, but I went along with it. We weren't happy. It was I, and then she. Not two people together. Just two people, coasting along, together by title, not by hearts. Then, tonight she asks me if I want to get an apartment with her. I just couldn't...take it anymore. She needed to know I wasn't in love with her. I..I.. told her. And I just feel horrible, you know? I broke her heart! I am a horrible man. I led her along, not really in this, and I crushed her, I'm a terrible person."

"Luke. Don't say that. You aren't horrible. The horrible thing would be to move in with her if you weren't in to it." Lorelai's heart was hurting for him. She didn't like to see him in so much pain.

"And you know what she said?" Luke raged. "She said that it was because of you!"

"What??" Lorelai said, shocked. "Me..?'

"And I told her she was crazy, you know? But then she started talking about how I am hopelessly in love with you! She went on and on about how I have been in love with you for such a long time and that leading her on was horrible. It was."

Lorelai sighed, digesting all of this. "Was she right?"

"Huh?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Was she right about you…and me…?"

Luke looked at her for a long time. "I…I…yes." Luke puffed air out of his lungs. "That's why I was up all night. I was thinking-all night-about what she said, and you know what I realized? SHE WAS RIGHT! She was right! That stupid, smartass lawyer was right! Damn you for being so freakin' lovable."

"You…really…?" Lorelai felt a smile forming across her lips. "Luke."

"I know, I shouldn't have said it. It will mess up our friendship. God, am I sorry. I never should have mentioned it. Look…it's late. I should be getting back."

"No. Don't be sorry. Don't do that. You let out your feelings. Now it's time to let out mine." Lorelai said, without thinking. Her heart was speaking for her. And she loved it.

"Wha…?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke and they stopped walking. "Listen to me and listen up. I have thought about you in that way on many occasions."

"But…?" Luke asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"But I thought of our friendship. Our wonderful, amazing friendship. I didn't want to mess that up. I didn't even know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to risk something so wonderful. Now that I know…" Lorelai breathed deep. "God Luke, I am SO in love with you. You have no idea how much." Tears of emotion seeped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Luke stepped a couple steps closer. "You mean that?" He whispered, and she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

"Every word of it," Lorelai whispered back with confidence, starting into his deep blue eyes. Luke and Lorelai stared into each others eyes, basking in the moment. It had been so many years. So many countless games of flirting, and they had been dancing around each other for 9 years. 9 years, and that was what they needed to finally come together. They couldn't take it any longer.

Their lips came crashing together and Lorelai's stomach wigged out. It felt like fireworks were exploding in her belly at Luke's touch. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She had been waiting SO long to do this. Way too long. And it was totally worth the wait.

As they pulled away after quite a few long moments, and found snow falling down around them. Her hair was catching snowflakes, as was Luke's eyelashes.

"Snow. This has to be fate. It just...has to be. Snow is magical." Lorelai whispered, tears of extreme happiness leaking from her eyes.

"It must be." Luke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your hair is? It's just…so curly. And dark. And soft. Look at those snowflakes. They are so beautiful in your hair, as beautiful as you."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai's heart was melting for this man. This baseball hat wearing, flannel clad man. "I love you, God, do I."

"I love you too, my little Snowbaby."


End file.
